


Dean Has Zero Regrets

by hisfreckleswerestars



Series: Season 12 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Castiel is a Tease, Coda, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Castiel, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfreckleswerestars/pseuds/hisfreckleswerestars
Summary: Dean and Cas fuck out their issues.He brought a hand up to Cas’s chin, lingering on his cheek and itching at the barest hint of stubble. Cas’s blue-eyed gaze locked onto his. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips - pink, plush ones - and he wet his own with a slow drag of his tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S): Top Castiel, Bottom Dean
> 
> I usually wouldn’t write smut, but I honestly don’t see how our boys could resolve that weird tension of theirs without fucking it out of their system. Also, I was planning for just a bit of frottage, but then Cas was like, _hey, I'm gonna suck Dean's dick_ , and I certainly wasn't going to stop him.
> 
> Side note; this was the most destiel-heavy episode I’ve seen in a long time. I would like to thank Steve Yockey and Andrew Dabb. Without them this would have never been written.

“Why… why do you care so much?” Cas asked, eyes knitted in confusion. And, damn it, Cas was way too distracting, standing there in only a white dress shirt and slacks.

“Because you matter!” Dean told Cas furiously, his voice rising. “Because I care about you! Because I _love_ you!”

Cas paused. “You-” He stopped mid sentence, unable to continue.

“Yes, I love you, you stupid son of a bitch,” Dean said, fury in his eyes. “And, sometimes, the thought of you being gone hurts so much that I can barely breathe!”

Cas dropped down to the bed; sitting on the edge. “You - you _care_ about me?”

“How else would you define love? Yes, I care about you. I can about you so damn much, and I can’t stop. Today… today I was willing to sacrifice myself to save you. Ishim was going to kill me, and I had managed to draw an angel banishment sigil in my own blood. But, if I banished him, that might’ve killed you. And - and that was-” He pushed against his face with his hands. “-I couldn’t live in a world where you were dead, where _I_ had caused your death.”

“Dean,” Cas said gently, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

He looked up at his angel. Cas’s blue eyes were filled with kindness and compassion. Dean though back to all the times that Cas had chosen him, over friends, over allies, over _Heaven_. Just today he had sided with Dean instead of his angel brethren. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe Cas shared his feelings.

“Since when?” Dean asked.

“Since I was fully human, I suppose. After I had sex with April, I got checked and was deemed clean, and I haven’t been with anyone else since then,” Cas told him, utterly serious.

Dean let out a short chuckle, which then turned into a series of heaving, convulsing, out of control laugher. Cas only gave him a small smile, confused as to why he’d found his answer so amusing. Finally, Dean wiped off a small tear and looked up at Cas again. “Slow down there, big boy. I was asking you how long you’d… had feelings for me, not when you’d last had sex.”

“Oh,” Cas said, looking a bit embarrassed. “Well, uh, time passes differently in heaven, but… close to eternity. When I saw your soul in hell,” he paused, his eyes taking on a faraway look. “It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” he said with a small smile. “Even now, after all you’ve been though, it still is. Sure, some parts have chipped off, and others have turned dark, but it is still breathtakingly stunning.”

Dean blushed, looking away for a moment. Someone’s soul wasn’t just a small part of them. It was their whole _being_. Cas wasn’t just saying that he found him attractive, no, he was saying that he loved _all_ of Dean, even his faults and insecurities. Dean spent a moment trying to find words to say. Then he realized that there weren’t any.

He brought a hand up to Cas’s chin, lingering on his cheek and itching at the barest hint of stubble. Cas’s blue-eyed gaze locked onto his. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips - pink, plush ones - and he wet his own with a slow drag of his tongue.

He didn't know who moved first. He just knew that suddenly Cas’s lips were on his and everything was warm and wet and slow and _perfect_. When their tongues came together, it finally felt like he was coming home. Their tongues slid against each other, slow and steady, in perfect sync. His heart beated quick and fast, like a truck barreling down a highway. 

Cas finally broke away, and Dean chased his lips, not wanting it to end. His breath came in heavy gasps, feeling like he’d run for miles. His brain was running quickly on adrenaline, noticing Cas’s hand on his waist, the deep blue shade of his eyes, and the musky, rich smell that he’d always unknowingly associated with Cas.

Cas shifted, his knee touching the front of Dean’s jeans, and Dean was suddenly aware of his throbbing erection, half-hard from just a kiss. Cas palmed his hardness through his jeans, and Dean let out a surprised moan. Cas’s eyes darkened at his reaction. Cas pushed him back, pinning his wrists to the bed with strong hands, straddling his hips.

His breath was hot and heavy against the hunter’s neck. Dean felt a shudder run through him at the first press of Cas’s lips on his neck. His angel worked his way down the expanse of neck, biting and nipping at the soft skin. When he came to the juncture of his collarbone, Cas licked over it and sucked a gigantic hickey that broke his skin; marking his claim. Dean’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he felt heat rush down south, making him lightheaded.

“Cas,” he moaned, already unable to form complete sentences.

“Yes, Dean?” His angel looked up at him with startling blue eyes. 

Dean wormed his swollen lips between his teeth, unable to go on.

“Is there something you want?” Castiel reached a hand down to feel his erection. Dean whimpered at his touch. “You only have to ask.”

“I - I want you to touch me,” he said feebly. 

Cas gave him a pleased smile, and brought his hands up to Dean’s shirt. Dean’s hands twitched, but, at Cas’s stern glare, he kept them where they were, raised above his head. Cas thumbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over Dean’s head with one swift motion. He threw the shirt onto the floor behind him.

Suddenly, Dean felt naked. Cas’s eyes roamed over his bare chest, taking in every inch of it - every scar and imperfection. Yet, Cas didn't seem to seem them as imperfections. "Ishim was wrong," Cad muttered, breath hot against his skin. "Humanity is - _you_ are - beautiful."

He licked down Dean’s chest, and then mouthed at a nipple. Dean arched into his touch. Cas sucked the one nipple in his mouth, then the other, until they were both hardened, pink, buds. He stopped when Dean began to shake with need, letting out low moans. Castiel pressed light kisses against his stomach, trailing lower and lower, hands trailing down Dean’s sides. At first it tickled, but then that feeling shift to arousal when Cas’s mouth reached the hem of his jeans, his stubble scratching against Dean’s trail of hair. He pulled down Dean’s zipper with his teeth, and, _fuck, that was hot_.

Castiel tugged off his jeans, hands briefly palming Dean’s ass. He threw the jeans onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Before Dean had any time to prepare, his boxers were gone as well, his cock hanging limply in the cold air. Cas took a second to look appreciatively at his cock - red and achingly hard, tip wet with pre-cum - before taking him in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean gasped out, face flushed, lips trembling.

Cas’s mouth licked at his tip, swirling pre-cum with his tongue. He sucked at the tip, thumbing his slit with his tongue, and Dean convulsed underneath him, struggling to stay still. Dean moaned as Cas took him further in, grasping the part of Dean that he couldn’t reach with a steady hand. He ran his mouth up and down Dean’s length, slickening it with his spit and Dean’s pre-cum. And, _fuck_ , apparently angels had no gag reflex. His cock hit the back of Cas's throat, filling him up. Dean brought two hands down to grip Cas’s hair, hands tightening around his messy dark locks. As Dean scratched at his scalp, Cas moaned around his cock.

Castiel shoved two fingers at Dean and he obediently licked them into his mouth. Cas let Dean suck on them for a few seconds before pulling them out with a pop. He brought them down - Dean barely having a moment to mentally prepare himself - before he jabbed them into Dean’s ass. It hurt a little, at first, but then that sting disappeared, replaced by pleasure. He instinctively buckled into Cas’s touch, trying to push the fingers further in.

Cas fingered Dean’s ass, scissoring and spreading him open. He reached further in, searching around. When Cas’s fingers found his prostate, Dean let out a silent scream. Cas grinned and massaged that area with his fingers, brutally pounding it. The combined wetness around his cock and pressure on his prostate pushed him over the edge, and he came hard and fast in Cas’s mouth. His angel lapped up his cum, not spilling a drop. After he’d finished, Cas’s mouth slid off of his softening cock with a _pop_.

Suddenly, Cas’s clothes were gone, and it was bare skin on bare skin. Castiel rutted against Dean’s thigh, chasing release. Dean licked one of his palms and brought his hand down to grip Cas’s cock. It only took a few rough jerks of his spit-slicked hand to send Cas over the edge, his angel coming over his fingers with a harsh shout of "Dean!"

Cas slumped against him in post-orgasmic haze, his head laying against Dean’s chest and his arms hanging off his sides. Dean let him lay there for a few minutes, before gently probing at his side. “Hey, buddy, you awake?”

His angel lifted his head, his eyes barely open. “Define awake.”

Dean let out a small laugh. “Well, could you move a little bit? You’re kinda heavy, and we should clean up this cum, because as nice as it seems now, it going to be icky and dry in the morning.”

Cas grumbled, but rolled off of him. He curled into Dean’s side, head still on his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg slung over his. Thankfully, most of the weight was now off of him. Dean pointedly looked at their cum, and Cas sighed, but gave in, waving a hand and cleaning it up with Angel Grace. _Hmm, maybe having an angel boyfriend in the future will be helpful. Wait? Are we boyfriends_?

“Yes, we are, now go to sleep,” Cas mumbled into his chest, and Dean realized that he’d said that outloud.

Dean followed his instruction and closed his eyes, quickly slipping off into sleep with the gentle weight of Cas against his chest. And, for once, his dreams were peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first smut piece. I hope it was alright. Also, Cas is totally a grumpy little shit after sex.


End file.
